1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to protective shelters, which can used, for example, as safe rooms, tornado shelters, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every year in the United States and around the globe a number of people are killed or injured by wind producing storms, such as tornados and tropical cyclones. This is especially in the case in the United States (U.S.), which has endured the most tornadoes of any country, nearly four times more than estimated in all of Europe, excluding waterspouts. The United States averages about 1,200 confirmed tornadoes per year. Tornadoes have been reported in every state in the U.S. and also in every season. Moreover, the most powerful tornados in the world are produced in the U.S. According to the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) there were 1,158 confirmed tornadoes reported in the U.S. in 2009, with 21 confirmed fatalities. These storms produce winds that can damage or destroy vehicles, buildings, and other outside objects, turning loose debris into deadly flying projectiles. For this reason, taking shelter from such storms is critical.